The Adventures of Bee and Puppycat
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Bee, a normal girl and her Cat/Dog hybrid Puppycat go on their epic adventures as they earn money to live a normal life but with what they do, nothing is normal. BeeXDeckard
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, came here to give you another awesome story. There's not many Bee and Puppycat fics so I thought this was a perfect opportunity to make one! Woot! As you know, this show was created by Natasha (Genius who created Fionna and Cake) and I fell in love with it at first sight. So if you havent heard of it, the first episode is on youtube on the channel Cartoon Hangover so check it out! Hope you enjoy the story and dont forget to leave a review! Enjoy, thanks for reading!**

_Chapter One: A Day on the Beach_

A plain-looking girl with the name of Bee was laying on the couch doing her usual routine, staring at the ceiling. Without a job like most people her age, she was stuck at home with nothing to do.

A cute cat, dog like animal was curled up on Bees stomach taking one of his usual naps. His name was Puppycat. The strange thing about Puppycat was he wasnt from here. Bee hadn't exactly found out where he was from but she assumed he wasnt from here.

"I wonder what Deckard is doing..." Bee said softly. He was her next door neighbor that she has a very tiny crush on. Just the thought of him made her heart beat to quicken and a blush form on her cheeks.

Puppycat stirred in his sleep and awoke from his slumber. He had the usual annoyed look and stretched on her stomach. He sat straight up and looked down at her. He remained silent like usual and just stared down at her.

Bee smiled, "hey there Puppycat... what do you want to do?"

The hybrid silently stared at her.

Bee sat up, causing him to fall over. "We should go to the beach. We can invite Deckard to go with us, he's been giving us food a lot so it's what we can at least do."

Puppycat looked up and his mouth began to move, speaking a language that seemed like english but not exactly. "No. I don't want to. The beach is too hot and the water makes my fur nasty. I don't like that guy anyway."

Bee looked at the animal strangely, "you don't like Deckard? He's really nice though and kinda cute and super sweet..." She went on and her cheeks heated up. "Theres not really anything bad about him..."

Puppycat frowned and jumped off her belly and jumped onto the window seal.

"For a cat...dog... who has the ability to speak, you sure don't talk that much." She said as she looked over him.

Puppycat looked at her and his bell suddenly glew a pinkish color. A letter formed and he grabbed it.

Bee stood and walked over, taking the letter. She glanced at him before opening it. "Dear Puppycat..." She read out loud. "Suspicious threats have been reported at an ocean near you on Earth. Please check it out and report back." She chuckled at Puppycat, "looks like were going to the beach anyway..."

Puppycat continued to frown and the pink light from his bell surrounded her and she returned in her uniform.

Bee blushed, "I can't let Deckard see me in this! Take it off!" She complained.

A ball covered Puppycats head and Bees mask grew to cover her entire face. He tapped the letter with his paw and the two were suddenly transported to the waters of the ocean.

Bee looked around amazed at all the fish and other life that lived down here. "Whoah... Puppycat... this is beautiful..."

Puppycat looked at her, "pay attention Bee! We are on the job." He lectured.

Bee nodded and a sword formed in her hand, her eyes scanned the area, "I don't see any-" Her words were interrupted when a black snake-like tentacle wrapped around her waist and squeezed her tight. Bee looked up at the large monster as it hissed in her face. "Let me go!" She yelled as she wacked him with her sword.

Puppycats mouth glew and shot beams at the monster and when they hit, the snake cried out in pain and let Bee go.

Bee swam over quickly and stabbed her sword into its head and kicked his throat. "Thats for squeezing me to death you stupid snake!"

Blood seeped into the waters, a thick red. The fish in the area scattered away from the scene.

Bee looked at Puppycat, "another job completed it seems." She said with a smile.

The two swam up to the top and over to the sandy beach.

Puppycat looked at her and then ahead before hissing lowly.

Bee followed his eyes and blushed darkly when she noticed Deckard walking this way. "How do I take this stupid outfit off?!" She asked as she tugged at it. Deckard couldn't see her like this! That would be so embarrassing! She looked up and began turning, about to run for it.

"Hey Bee." Deckard said with a smile, a light pink blush covering his cheeks.

Bee jumped and was about to explain to him about the ridicules uniform but realized she was no longer wearing it, just her normal clothes. "H-Hey dude... what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked around, trying to avoid the face that he was shirtless and in swimming trunks and that he looked really good in them.

He chuckled, "just enjoying the sun. My brother actually wanted to come and try to pick up chicks." He said embarrassed while he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bee winced when she notice Puppycat scratch her leg. She picked him up and smiled, "well we should get back. It was nice seeing you." She said with a smiled before turning around and walking off with a grin.

"Crushes are a waste of time. They only get you hurt." Puppycat grumbled.

Bee scratched him behind the ear and smiled, "you'll fall in love again Puppycat. Just give it some time." She said softly.

Puppycat looked up at her before curling up into her arms, ignoring her like usual.

**A/N: So what did you think? Is it good? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up guys? Sorry for the long wait, I've had some serious writers block this summer. But ideas are finally hitting me like bricks and now that its time for school, I have a lot of time to write during classes :D So hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

_Controlled_

Bee's eyes slowly opened to see nothing but fur. "Ah!" She yelled. "It's so dark! Why am I blind?" She asked frantically as she quickly sat up.

Puppycat fell off her face and landed on his back. "What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

Bee rubbed the back of her neck, "I thought I was... blind...or something..." She said slowly.

Puppycat just stared at her. "Idiot."

Bee pushed him off her with a frown, "what ever. What are we doing today?"

Puppycat walked over to his water dish and drank for a few seconds before looking at her. "I don't know yet, I havent received any mail."

She sat back and yawned, "well how long does it usually take? I'm bored." She complained, dragging the word out.

Puppycat rolled his eyes and went over to his food dish to eat.

"So... is Wallace dead?" She asked, referring to the first time they had worked together.

There was no answer due to Puppycat ignoring her.

Bee frowned and threw a couch pillow at him.

The pillow hit Puppycat and he fell to his side and laid there lazily, the cat in him kicking in. "No... he's not dead. When you use your sword and I use my power, we purify the evil in that monster. So next time we go see him, he'll be crying for his momma like usual." He explained before finally getting up.

Bee nodded, "that's amazing... I didn't know we had the ability to do those kind of things." She said with a smile.

Puppycat jumped back onto the couch and stared at her silently. A few moments later, a beam escaped his bell and a letter appeared in his paw.

Bee watched in amazement as this happened, the thought of magic actually being real still dumbfounded her. "Whats it say?" She asked excited.

Puppycat held the letter in his paw and blinked at her. He then wacked her with it.

"Stop! You are not acting nice today..." She huffed before slowly opening the letter. "Dear Puppycat and Trainee..." She paused. "Couldn't have just put my name?" She asked as Puppycat just rolled his eyes once more. "Please go to the Ice Planet to do todays temp work." She read out loud and paused again, "that's it?" She asked as she flipped the paper around, checking the other side. "No descriptions of monsters or just the job in general?"

Puppycat pushed his paw against the letter and the two were instantly transported in front of Tempbot.

"Hello Puppycat, hello Trainee." The computer welcomed.

Puppycat remained silent and Be was transported into her suit. "My name is Bee..."

The computer opened its mouth and a chilly wind blew against the two. "Call for me when you're done."

Puppycat jumped through the hole and Bee followed.

She looked around amazed, "how am I not freezing to death?" She asked as she looked at him, her eyes widened at the sudden snow coat on him. "Cute..." She mumbled.

Puppycat looked up at her, "the suits protecting you from the cold." He answered.

"So what are you suppose to do here?" She asked next.

"We have to watch over the Ice Kings daughter for a bit while he's gone." He explained as the two approached the scary looking castle. "It's dangerous around here so be careful." He warned.

Bee nodded, "gotcha..." She then stole a glance at the large ice guards as they held their weapons. She then received a chill that not even the suit could stop as they entered the castle.

Large icy walls surrounded them as they continued to walk. Large portraits hung from the walls of the past rulers. They all looked prideful and threatening.

"This place is creeping me out, when can we leave?" Bee asked already.

Puppycat stopped her, "bow..." He said softly.

Bee was confused but did it anyway but then realized the reasoning.

A little girl with a crown was sitting at a chair in front of them, her expression bored. When she noticed Puppycat, she squealed in delight. "Puppycat!" She yelled excited as she got up and ran over.

Puppycat grunted slightly when he was picked up and hugged tightly. "Hello Princess."

The little girl giggled and kissed Puppycat. When she noticed Bee, her frown vanished. "Who's she?"

Bee smiled, "my name is Bee."

She frowned and ignored Bee, "let's go have a tea party Puppycat." She said as she headed to her room. She turned towards Bee before going in. "You're not invited."

Bee received a chill, this little girl was cold in more than one way. She glanced at Puppycat but he wasn't even looking at her. A sigh escaped and she looked around as the two left. "What should I do?" She asked softly.

The large room was completely silent as no one was in there besides her. Bee took a deep breath and walked over to an opening that led outside, it seemed to be a balcony. She looked outside to the empty planet, a chilly wind blew against her and she almost slipped on the ice.

Who could possible attack someone in this type of place?

There was a hissing noise beside her and she turned jumping when she noticed a man who resembled a reptile next to her. "What? Who? When?" She asked bewildered.

The man shushed her, "you're not from around here are you?" He asked quietly.

Bee was completely confused but shook her head sadly, "I don't even belong here... I'm unwanted it seems. Who are you?"

"Names aren't important, I'm here to help you." He answered with a smile, his forked tongue was seen as he spoke.

Bee tilted her head, "help me? How? I don't even need help."

"You hate the Princess don't you? She didn't let you go with them." The man said slowly, his eyes beginning to glow. "You hate her... you want to kill her. You want to kill them both for betraying you."

Bee felt dizzy and nodded slowly, "I... I want to..." She said, smiling a little. Her eyes glew the same color for a short moment before returning to normal. "I want to kill them both." She said with a smirk. Her sword formed in her hand and she walked past the grinning man.

A small voice was whispering in her head to do things to them. Painfully kill them, nice and slowly. Any thought from before vanished from her head.

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, the princess' giggling could be heard as she talked to Puppycat and it aggravated Bee. She felt the need to silence it.

Puppycat and the princess looked up, "I told you, you're not invited." She said annoyed.

Bee smirked and rose her sword, "shut up you annoying brat."

Puppycat gasped and quickly pushed the princess out of the way as Bee brought her sword down onto the table, slicing it in two.

The princess started to cry and quickly scurried to the closet to hide.

"What are you doing Bee?!" Puppycat asked as he tried to calm her down.

Bee grinned and swung her sword at him, barely missing him. "Hold still... it'll only hurt a lot."

Puppycat looked at her in shock but noticed her pupils had slits in them. "Mind control..." He breathed.

Bee growled and went to strike again but gasped when Puppycat jumped up and clawed at her face. "What are you doing!" She screeched.

Puppycat frowned, "I'm sorry Bee." He said before his mouth glew and he shot his beam, directly at her face.

Bee fell back and the voice in her head screamed in pain. Bee covered her face and groaned as she laid there.

The ice princess peeked out of the closet, shaking slightly. "Is she dead?"

Puppycat shook his head, "no, but what was controlling her is." He said.

Bee sat up holding her forehead, she looked at the little girl. "I-I'm so sorry..." She said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "Please forgive me princess... This snake man talked to me and next thing I knew, I couldn't control anything." She explained, shaking slightly from fear and confusion.

The princess looked at her for a long moment. "Daddy says girls shouldn't cry..." She bent over and picked up a little tea cup that surprisingly still had tea in it and handed it to Bee. "So drink this lady, it'll make you feel better." She said with a smile.

Bee smiled softly and took the cup, "thank you..."

Puppycat waked over to the princess, "are you alright?"

The ice princess nodded, "just a little shook up but I'm fine now."

Puppycat nodded, "we must go now but we'll be sure to come back soon."

The little girl hugged him, "make sure the lady comes back." She whispered. "She's very entertaining."

Bee glanced out the door to the balcony, who was that man? Would she see him again? Though the screaming stopped, she still felt something inside her. Something that wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Lets go Bee." Puppycat said, interrupting her thoughts.

Bee smiled and nodded, following him to their next adventure together.

**A/N: So did you guys like this chapter? I didn't really like it but I thought you might. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think I should do to make it better in a review.**


End file.
